


He Played the Violin

by Digishima



Series: The Race to 10,000! One-Offs and Drabbles [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digishima/pseuds/Digishima
Summary: He tucked it right under his chin.Alex learns a lot about his lover's past??I'm sorry my summaries suck.





	

**A.Fightme has invited MadasaHatter, DrTurtle, TaffyTime, and 12Labors to the group "Jefferson's Singing??"**

**A.Fightme:** Since when is Jefferson in Glee Club??

 **DrTurtle:** do you mean the show choir?

 **A.Fightme:** Yeah, whatever it's called.

 **12Labors:** Jeffs? In show choir? No!

 **MadasaHatter** : Um, duh?

 **TaffyTime** : how you say??? duh

 **DrTurtle** : You know what that word is Laf!

 **A.Fightme** : You guys knew about this?

 **TaffyTime** : what are Tommy's pronouns today???

 **MadasaHatter** : she/her

 **TaffyTime** : she is my twin I would be ashamed if I did not know such obvious information

 **MadasaHatter** : You seriously didn't know, Alex?

 **A.Fightme** : NO! I had no idea!!

 **MadasaHatter** : She's their rapper.

 **DrTurtle** : I thought she was in the orchestra

 **A.Fightme** : Okay, A) Jefferson raps??!! And 2) She was in orchestra?

 **MadasaHatter** : No, Tommy hasn't been in orchestra in forever.

 **TaffyTime** : hasn't played in so long

 **A.Fightme** : What did she play?

 **MadasaHatter** : Violin. Not anymore, though.

 **12Labors** : Why not?

 **TaffyTime** : that's a really personal question.

 **12Labors** : Sorry. I think I just realized why.

 **A.Fightme** : I feel like I'm missing something.

**TaffyTime has left the chat.**

**MadasaHatter has left the chat.**

Alex stared down at the phone, then up to where Thomas was sitting across from him, eating.

"What's up, Alex?" She asked, turning her attention away from her plate and up to him.

"I heard you were in Glee Club," he said in place of a real answer.

Thomas chuckled and smiled, "Was that supposed to be a secret or something?"

"No, but you never told me, so it was a surprise," Alex explained quickly.

"Ah, sorry. It wasn't really something I planned. George heard me when he was with Sam editing and insisted I join."

"He certainly is persistent," Alex laughed himself, "But you like it, right?"

Thomas blinked owlishly, "What? Yeah, of course I like it."

"Good."

Thomas finished her food, insisting that they stay until she had determined Alex had eaten enough. They continued to talk about Thomas' position in the show choir as he ate.

The pair stood and grabbed their bags, walking to the dorms connected to the cafeteria.

"So, you rap?"

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty decent."

"I bet you're great."

Thomas opened the door to her and Lafayette's dorm room, letting Alex in with her. Alex sat on Laf's desk and kicked his legs, watching Thomas pull off her jacket. Alex hummed, his eyes catching a purple case in the back of her closet.

"Is that a violin case?" Alex asked, though there was little possibility that it could be anything else.

Thomas jumped, turning to face her guest before following his eyes to the case buried and almost hidden in the back of her closet.

"Oh, yeah."

"Do you play it?" He didn't know why he was asking when he already knew the answer.

"Not anymore."

Alex bit his lip, and Thomas could tell he was wondering whether or not to ask.

"Did you know I was married in high school?" She offered, beginning her explaination.

"I thought you were dating Madison."

"No, when I was in my freshman year, I met a woman. Martha." She sat on the bed and pulled a picture frame off her desk to look at. "We were together for three years. I was a dumb kid, I got her pregnant. But I loved her and I wanted to be there to support her, support them. We got married, we both figured we'd have a family together, that happy kind of life. She loved listening to me play violin. She used to say the baby loved to hear me, too."

Alex moved beside her on the bed, and asked a tentative "So what happened?"

"She died. Her family got into a car accident." Thomas wiped her eyes. "She was the only one who didn't make it. Her parents insisted they get full custody of our daughter. I haven't seen her since Martha's funeral. And I haven't played the violin since," she finished with a shaking sob.

Alex wrapped his arms around Thomas, pulling her head against his chest. "Want me to call Madison? We can make popcorn and watch some bootleg musicals."

"Please," Thomas nodded and curled up against him.

Alex pressed a kiss to his hair. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about Martha." He pulled out his phone.

**A.Fightme has started a private chat with MadasaHatter**

**A.Fightme:** You need to come to Thomas' dorm. Bring popcorn.

 **MadasaHatter** : Be there soon.

**A.Fightme is offline.**


End file.
